


We Can Be Criminals Together

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, kageyama is afraid of ghosts, stargazing (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s 2 AM and Kageyama wants Hinata to steal milk with him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 42





	We Can Be Criminals Together

**Author's Note:**

> i read 3 major death fics yesterday and needed something fluffy
> 
> takes place during the tokyo training camp

Kageyama gently pokes Hinata’s back and grimaces at the sweat coating  the redhead’s skin. Hinata rolls over and yawns. “What are you doing?” His voice is creaky with sleep and irritation.

“I, um, need you to help me steal milk.” Hinata starts laughing and Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth. “Daichi will kill us if he wakes up.” he hisses.

“ _You,_ ”  Hinata corrects. “Go break the law by yourself.”

“It’s from a _vending machine_. You won’t go to jail.”

“Well I don’t want to be lectured if I get caught.”

Kageyama grits his teeth, not believing he’d admit this. But after begging Oikawa on his knees, he can do anything. “…I’m scared that there’s ghosts.”

Hinata cocks his head, sitting up. “Speak up.”

“I’m scared there’s going to be ghosts.” he’s pretty sure his face resembles a tomato but it’s too dark for Hinata to tell. Hinata begins to giggle but it quickly fades when someone moves. “So will you go with me now?” Kageyama asks after he’s sure everyone is asleep.

Hinata shrugs. “It’s too hot to go back to sleep anyways. Just say you kidnapped me if someone catches us so I won’t get in trouble.”

“I will not!” 

“Then I’m not taking another step!”

That’s a lie, they’re still arguing as they walk down the hall. 

Kageyama can’t decide whether to go behind or ahead of Hinata.  “Just choose!” Hinata whisper yells.

“No! If I go behind you they’ll kill me first and if I go in front I have to turn corners and I can’t see ahead!”

He can’t see very well but he knows Hinata rolled his eyes. Hinata takes his hand in his own smaller one and smiles. “There, now we can face them together!”

Kageyama blames his racing heart on the memory of Nishinoya’s ghost stories. He’s silent for a while, focusing on _not_ focusing on holding hands with his best friend. They reach the vending machine and Hinata grins. “You weren’t scared with me!”

”Shut up,” he mumbles and studies the machine. “Okay, now how do I do this…”

Hinata snickers. “You ask me here and don’t know what to do?”

”I’ve never been broke before! You made me buy you snacks and now I have no money!”

He can tell Hinata is trying not to laugh. A squeak comes out and they double over. Maybe it was just how sleep deprived he was but Kageyama found it very easy to laugh. Once they calm down, Hinata starts shaking the vending machine vigorously. 

Not only did it not work, but a figure appeared.

”GHOSTTTT!” Kageyama shrieks. He clung onto Hinata.

”NO YOU’RE DYING FIRST!” Hinata yells, throwing his friend in front of him.

The “ghost” blinks. “Shouyou, it’s Kenma.”

Immediately, Hinata started begging. “Please please _please,_ don’t tell anyone. I don’t want to go to jail - it’s all Kageyama’s fault he kidnapped me!”

Kenma shrugs. “What are you trying to get?”

He points at the milk. Kenma inserts money and Kageyama snatches up what comes out. 

“He can’t repay you.” Hinata says.

Kageyama glares. Kenma just shrugs again. “I earn lots of money when I bet Karasuno loses.” He walks away when they get involved in an argument over who made them lose more points. _They should really be more quiet before they wake up a coach_ , he thinks.

Hinata peers out a window. “Look at the stars!”

Kageyama tosses the empty carton away and goes to where he is. “You get a better view, I’m too tall.”

Hinata beams, happy he has a good thing about being short. “You should see too!”

Kageyama protests but he gets dragged outside anyways. The sky is pretty but seeing Hinata look at it with wonder is better. He yawns and puts his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. The snarky comment dries up in Kageyama’s throat when Hinata laces his hand through his. 

“We can’t sleep out here.” Kageyama says.

”But it’s nice like this.”

He can’t argue with that. Angry Daichi can’t even make him move. Hinata looks up at him and his heart swells. “Sleep well, Shouyou.” he whispers.

The boy smiles softly with stars in his eyes and closes them. Kageyama just _might_ be falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is too ooc or inaccurate i made this for fun but feel free to correct me lol


End file.
